justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Ikuze! Kaitō Shōjo
) |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2010 |difficulty = Hard |nogm = 4 |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = Neon Green/Dark pink |gc = Plum/Blue-Grey |lc = Gold |pictos= 177 |nowc= KaitoShojo|perf = Shirley Henault (P1) Aurélie Seriné (P2) }}"行くぜっ! 怪盗少女 (Ikuze! Kaitō Shōjo)" by ももいろクローバーZ (Momoiro Clover Z) is featured on Just Dance Wii U. Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a duet of girls with black hair, one sleeved shirts (where the left sleeve is long and loose), plaid skirts, tall socks, and white shoes. The left dancer's outfit is green, her hair is in pigtails, and her shoes are flat. She is most likely based on Momoka Ariyasu who is a member of Momoiro Clover Z. The right dancer's outfit is pinkish-red, her hair is in a long ponytail, and her shoes are wedges. It is unclear if she is based on Kanako Momota or Ayaka Sasaki, both of which are members of the group. Kaitoshojo coach 1.png|P1 Kaitoshojo coach 2.png|P2 Background It starts off with a brick wall with police lights shining around, along with some rainbow lines from the top corners. The brick wall also consists of handcuffs and police tape that read "Momoiro Clover Z" on it. At the chorus it changes to a black stage of rainbow lights and colorful waving flags. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Shoot your right arm out (P1 does this while bending down). Gold Moves 2 and 3: Jump with your arms upward. These are in slightly different angles. Gold Move 4: Kick with your left leg and throw your right arm to it. Kaitoshojo gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Kaitoshojo gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Kaitoshojo gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Kaitoshojo gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Kaitoshojo gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Kaitoshojo gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Kaitoshojo gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Kaitoshojo gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Trivia * This is the first song by Momoiro Clover Z in the series. It is followed by Mite Mite☆Kochichi in the same game. * Sometimes, an error will appear in the coach selection screen where P1's half-coach image will be moved to the center of the screen, similar to a coach selection screen of a solo routine. * P1's pictogram for Gold Move 3 has both arms raised, while she only raises her left arm. * Both avatars have a slightly different hairstyle. This issue is also present on two coaches' pictures in the background. Gallery Kaitoshojo cover generic.png|''Ikuze! Kaitō Shōjo'' (行くぜっ!怪盗少女) kaitoshojo_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Kaitoshojo_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Kaitoshojo p1 ava.png|P1's avatar on Kaitoshojo p2 ava.png|P2's avatar on ikuze kaito shoto jdwu.png|Gameplay 1 just-dance-wii-u-352341.5.jpg|Gameplay 2 JDWIIU Dancer I Don't Know.png|Gameplay 3 Kaitoshojo coachselection p1 location error.jpg|The coach selection error where P1's half-coach image is at the center of the screen Assumed Beta Style.png Videos 行くぜっ！怪盗少女／ももいろクローバー（IKUZE!_KAITOU_SYOUJO／MOMOIRO_CLOVER） Just Dance Wii U Ikuze! Kaitō Shōjo 4 Stars (60fps) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Japanese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Shirley Henault Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Songs by Momoiro Clover Z